Rise (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons)
by Sernyous Beritox
Summary: Part one in the Big Four Tetraology. Brought together by fate, united in friendship, these four must fight to defend the world from Pitch.
1. Prologue: The Hogwarts Express

Prologue  
The Hogwarts Express

Sanderson Mansnoozie had not spoken in the six years of his education at Hogwarts. Today was not to be an exception.

"Sandy," a thick Australian accent called. Aster. "Where are you going?" Sanderson shook his spiky blonde hair, sand falling out. His light yellow skin gleamed in the sunlight while he formed a seat above his head in sand.

"There are a million seats Sandy," Anna called after him her purple eyes darting around trying to see if she could tell where he was going. Out of nowhere he made a sharp turn and sat down. In there was a boy with brown hair wearing his school uniform, a Slytherin.

"Hey Sandy," the boy said. It was Jack. "How's it going?" Sandy made an exclamation point and smiled. "You said it." He laughed then started digging in his bag, pulling out a small ball with holes in it. They started tossing it back and forth, using their snow and sand respectively.

"Sandy?" Anna asked walking into the booth. Jack turned to see her and was hit in the face with the ball. He grabbed his face and winced. "oh my god, are you ok?"

"Hey Anna," Jack said pressing a snowball he made to his eye. "Ready for this year?"

"Yeah, I've been studying all summer for the OWLs. Unlike Aster."

"Hey mate," Aster said taking a seat across from Anna, playing with a boomerang.

"Been a long time hasn't it?" Jack asked. He and Aster had a falling out a couple years ago, over a blizzard on the Easter Sunday Quidditch championship.

"Yeah," he said keeping his eyes fixed on the boomerang. The silence between the four became too much for Aster. "I'm gonna go see if I can catch that trolley lady."

Aster put the boomerang through his belt, next to his wand. He kept on walking when he saw an interesting sight. Ron and John Stabbington talking with Flynn Rider. They were huddled over a satchel of some sort whispering excitedly.

"We pull this off, you can buy your own castle!" Ron chuckled his one good eye meeting with Flynn. "But if we fail."  
"We won't," the ever over confident Flynn said "by the time anyone finds out, we'll have sold it long ago."

"Just don't back out on us, like the Arendale deal with Hanz..."

"That was different, people were, were going to get hurt." Flynn said looking away, noticing Aster.

"Can we help you?" John said cracking his knuckles.

"No," Aster squeaked walking away. He found himself in a new cart with the Gryffindor superstars themselves, Snotface Snotlout, the keeper, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorson, beaters, and Astrid Hofferson, the chaser.

"Can we help you?" Snotlout said putting his arm around Astrid only to have it shaken off. "Slytherin Snob."

"Clever," Aster said. "I was walking down this corridor when I smelled a losing team and decided to investigate."

"What, you smelled the scraps of your team," Tuffnut said snorting. "There's almost no one left."

"Maybe I'll rake in a few good ones this year," Aster shrugged. Not wanting to show his anger.

"Your captain?" Astrid asked, all business.

"Yeah, who's your captain?" Aster asked causing everyone to stiffen starring at Astrid.

"Merida DunBroch," Astrid growled.

"Good for you," Aster said laughing. "I was worrying the team would be stuck with a poor captain. One who's hotheaded, ill tempered, or, well, you."

"You want me to beat him up?" Snotlout said standing up.

"Just sit down," Aster raised his hand. "Astrid, I didn't know you let your boy toy do all the fighting."

"I am not her-"

"Just shut up mate, you sound like a bloody idiot."

"I am not bleeding!" Snotlout bellowed.

"Case," Aster slapped his hands together "closed." Aster leaned closer to Astrid so his blue hair was close enough for her to see. "You wouldn't want Stoic finding out about you and his nephew would you?"

"Why would I care about nothing." Astrid smirked as Snotlout frowned.  
"Fair enough," Aster backed away. "See you on the field."

As the train roared across the plains, a sinister man was plotting in an ancient palace that sunk into the ocean floor, surrounded by mud and rock. It was a huge underground base with multiple cages, bridges and escalators. The whole environment was built at an angle and it feels like it's falling off a cliff into an abyss.

"Curious," Pitch said looking into the pool keeping watch on the four prophesied. Pitch is tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has silver - golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long, black robe with a v neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wears black pants and black shoes.. "Why would the moon pick these four, children. And why is your daughter one of them?"

"I don't know," the woman, Gothel, said peering at the four. "It doesn't make sense."

In the dark there were roars and chains rattling as one of Pitch's fearlings flew to him and hissed an in audible message. "If they're hungry," Pitch said. "Feed them!"

"What is it?" Gothel asked crossing her arms. The fearling had mumbled, she hated mumbling.

"Our pets grow restless." Pitch smile twisted. "Though I wouldn't worry they'll get to play soon enough."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hiccup

A sharp intake of breath is all I can do once I see Hogwarts. Hogwarts Castle is a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons, built in the late Early Middle Ages (c. 993) by a wizard architect and the four most celebrated wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The Castle houses Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, regarded as the finest wizarding school in the world.  
Hogwarts is built in a valley area — surrounding mountains are part of the landscape — with the fairly large Black Lake to the south of the main building. The huge main oak front doors leading into the Entrance Hall face the west, and open up to sloping lawns. The deep Forbidden Forest extends around to the west of the Castle. There are also exterior greenhouses and vegetable patches on the school grounds. Funny how my memories hold no candle to the real deal.  
The way to the Hufflepuff dormitory is long so I might as well start. I see all the other students running towards each other jumping into hugs and kisses, chatting about their summer holiday. I just grunt while I drag my bag helplessly, i can only imagine the look on the first year's faces as they see the six foot five Viking like guy failing to lift one brief case. I could use magic, but I don't really care for it. I have it, like all people from Berk, but I just don't really care for it. I look up and see that students are filing into the great hall for the welcoming feast. With one last effort I enchant my bag to go to my dorm with my Phoenix Tail Feather and Vine, 12 and a half inches, wand.

The Great Hall is a large hall with four long tables where students of each House sit at during mealtimes, as well as the staff table at the front, where the entire Hogwarts staff sits. There is a throne-like chair in the centre of the table where the current Headmaster or Headmistress sits. The ceiling of the Great Hall is covered with candles and it is enchanted to look like the sky above. Tonight, it was illuminated with stars. I start to make my way to the Hufflepuff table when a long wooden staff trips me. I fall flat on my face, I could feel my skin turning as red as my hair. I look up furiously to see a cackling fifth year Slytherin, I don't recognize him, but he has a child like innocence in his face, as if he doesn't recognize what he did is wrong, he sees it as a harmless joke. But it isn't, the whole table is laughing at me. I march off and take a seat next to Fishlegs at the Hufflepuff table.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Fishlegs asked grinning with crooked teeth. Even he thought it was funny.

"Haha, so funny," I said in my high pitched voice. "Tell me what is it about me that makes me a target?"  
"Well, all of us from Berk are pretty tall so we stand out. The only difference is the others make up the gryffindor quidditch team and are gods leaving you and I with two options, nobody or target. You can see what we were labeled."

"Did Astrid see my triumphant fall?" I asked not daring to look in her direction.

"Well..."

"Great!" I shout smacking the table. I cave and look, she doesn't exactly look amused, she only looks disappointed. "She hates me."

"Not necessarily. She may only hate your uncoordination, voice, face, there's a list really. "

"You know you're kind of bumming me out."

"All I'm saying is she can't stand you now, imagine when you're married." He shivered as he thought about it, trying to amuse me. Sadly, it wasn't helping. The Vikings of Berk had their traditions, and by my birth I was a part of them. One day, I will have to marry Astrid and together we must lead the people towards Valhalla. What a joke.

I relax once Professor North takes the podium. He speaks with a heavy Russian accent but not one that isn't hard to understand. "Welcome, welcome, welcome," he paused for a moment then said one last time " Welcome to another magical year here at Hogwarts. Once again Headmaster Lunar is regretfully unable to be here today, and he sends his best regards. First, let us begin with the sorting ceremony. Bring them in," he let out a jolly laugh as the first years started in. I wait why'll they are all sorted, welcoming the Hufflepuffs, clapping, etc. Once the sorting is done, North begins to speak again. "Now, the grounds keepers would like me to remind you the third floor and the forbidden forest are strictly off limits. Enough talk, we'll work out details later, let's eat!"

The tables filled with plates of food and everyone dug in. I only took a bit, some fish and chips and a goblet of water. "Come on, cheer up," Fishlegs nudges me "it's our fifth year! Get excited!"  
I can't help but perk up at his enthusiasm. As I chew on my food I find a smile come to my face and I can't help but have the highest hopes for this year.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Merida

"Merida?" I heard Bonnie say as I let another arrow fly at the target.

"Yes." I said annoyed.

"The welcoming ceremony is almost over. Are you sure you don't want to go in?"

"If you want to, you can," I said turning to her. She's a plump girl, my age with long curly brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"No ma'm, that wouldn't be-"

"Ugh, don't call me ma'm, we've known each other for years, and we're at school. Just cool it and go be yourself." I chuckled letting another arrow go. She bowed and left.

I set the bow down and grab a broomstick. "Wouldn't if I were you," I jump as I turn to see Astrid Hofferson. She's wearing her welcome back robes unlike me. I'm already in my uniform for quidditch tryouts, my messy red hair tied back.

"If you were me, I wouldn't be as good an athlete." I say laughing as I ready the broom.

"Do you really want to get detention on the first day back? Are you trying for a new record?" Astrid asked blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Maybe I do," I said riding off into the sky. At times like this, the wind rushing through my hair, seeing nothing but the endless possibility of the sky, I feel like I'm back home on Angus. I do a nose dive heading straight down, then once I'm about to crash, pull upward and soar off. I don't know how long I'm soaring around the castle, but I know it's long enough for the lights to start going out. I landed gently and decided to try and get up to the dorm before anyone notices.

"Have a good flight?" I heard a thick Russian accent say. I winced as North walked out from the darkness. "By school rules I should expel you." I started to panic, sweating through my shirt. "But since it is new year, we'll lighten the punishment. Detention, all week. Writing lines fifty thousand each day."

"But I have quidditch tryouts tomorrow!" I protested throwing my hands down.

"Write fast," North whispers patting my shoulder. He walked away after that.

I stormed off cursing at this unfairness. Did I hurt anybody? No! Did I break anything? No! I don't see why I have to serve detention. I'm so busy cursing to myself, I didn't notice the figure I ran into.

We both fell down, toppled over each other. I pushed him off and stood up. "Watch where you're-" I stopped as the figure stood over me. I was overwhelmed with fear at the piercing yellow eyes that made their way through the dark. I realized my wand had fallen from my pocket.

"Terribly sorry about that," he chuckled, his accent was a thick British and his voice had a threateningly calm tone. "Is this yours?" He asked holding a Dragon Heartstring and Ebony wand, 13 inches.  
"Yes," I said taking back.

He scanned me up and down and smirked. "Don't tell me...Merida."

"How did you," I stammered "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that right now, you'll find out soon enough. Until then... take care." He said striding away. "By the way, the password is Hopscotch."

I ran as fast as I could to the dorm. When I got there the statue asked me the password. "Hopscotch," I said fearful. The door open and I realized whoever this guy was, he could get into the dormitory whenever he wanted.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Jack Frost

"Jackson Overland Frost," I heard Professor Turner call during Defense Against the Dark Arts class that morning. "Oh a new student this year!"

"Present," I said raising my hand, "and Professor, I've been in your class for the past five years, and every time you call roll, you ask if I'm a new student."

"No," he flipped through some papers on his desk then looked back up sheepishly. "So you have." He set the papers down and continued on with his roll. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"Present," a high pitched voice sounds behind me. I turn to see the kid I tripped yesterday. I smile and wave to him only to receive a scowl in return. Good to know someone notices me. In five years, I have played countless pranks and jokes, yet nobody seems to recall knowing me.

"Astrid Hofferson," Turner said.

"Here," she said in her traditional pissed off tone. He went on and as usual everyone was here.

"Today's lesson is on boggarts, physical representations of what we fear the most, even if we don't realize it. This creature goes deep into our own subconscious, to the deep recess of our mind and personifies the fear it finds. This boggart we will be using is a new breed, it projects our fears so only we can see it, making it more surreal. In your OWLs this year, you will put up against your worst nightmares and be faced with a greater test than any of you will see again." He pulled out the chest and told us "ridiculous is the counter spell, think of your happiest memories when casting it."

We went down a line, Anna, Aster, so on so forth, then it was me. Everyone else seemed to conquer the boggart easily so when I walked up I was ready. I was the only wizard to use a staff, making me sort of odd, but I could channel more magic that way.

"Ready?" Turner asked me.

"Yeah." I said readying my staff. He opened the chest back up and my fear ensued.

Darkness, just plain darkness, everything was dark. Through the dark, vast void there was laughter and talking, suddenly I was surrounded by a crowd.

"What do you see?" Turner asked. His voice muffled as if I was underwater.

"A crowd, their just walking a-" someone walked straight through me, then another and another.

"Poor Jack," I heard a voice above the others, a scarily calm voice ringing in my ears. "I know your fear, that no one will ever notice you, and worse than that, you fear you'll never know why."

"Ridiculous!" I shouted pointing my staff at him, no avail. He let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh, don't you know Jack, you don't have any happy memories left," in a rage I sot ice beams after his laughter, to no avail. Voices started ringing through my head "nobody believes in you" "alone" every word turning my stomach.

"Get out of my head!" Suddenly there were images, fire, chaos, death, destruction, and myself standing in the midst of it all laughing, my eyes looked yellow. I screamed terrified of the sight, bloodied images at every turn, because of me.

Everything went silent, then suddenly, there was a light I looked up and there was a full moon. It was so big and so bright, and it sort of melted away the darkness and suddenly, I wasn't afraid. It was if in that moment, nothing existed except the light.

Suddenly I was back in the room, students surrounding me looking worried. Around me there was ice everywhere, from my spells. "Frost!" Professor Turner shouted running over, he stopped as I turned to look at him "Y-y-our hair. It's white."

"From fear," I heard Hiccup, recognizing his voice. "It turns your hair gray if it is scary enough, but not that color, that is like snow, way too light colored."

"Really, not now." I said shaking looking up at him.

"Oh," Hiccup said, but it wasn't his voice, it was the voice from the illusion. "What's the matter Jack, not having any fun?" I snapped at his voice and pounced on Hiccup, punching him repeatedly. He pushed me off and as I tried to go back in, he beat me to it with a punch to the jaw.

"Enough!" Turner shrieked. "Both of you detention, all week, go to the headmaster's office now!"

I rubbed my jaw and picked up my staff, Hiccup following.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Rapunzel

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I can't believe I have double astronomy. I love astronomy, oh and I can't believe I'm taking it with sixth years, I hope the class is fun, but hard too. I love a challenge. I was so busy being excited I didn't even see the boy until it was too late. In a mess of books and hair.

"Woah," the boy said getting up in a tangled mess. "Is this...hair?"

"Yeah," I laughed pushing the golden locks from my hair. The boy was a Slytherin of average height and build with short dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and a scruffy goatee.

"Well, uh, is there anyway we could get out of it?" He said trying to pull himself out.

"Oh right," I found the right spot and gave a short tug, unraveling the hair. The boy fell flat on his face. "Sorry," I winced.

"Thanks, um," he stuck out his hand. "Flynn Rider."

"Rapunzel Gothel," I said shaking it. "My mother is the Herbology teacher."

"Right, Blondie,"

"Rapunzel."

"Gazoontight, I've got double astronomy with Professor Shalazar so..."

"Oh me too!" I said beaming. "Let's go together."

"You're a sixth year too? How come I've never seen you?" Flynn asked, bending down to pick the books up from the ground then handing mine to me.

"Oh I'm not a sixth year, I just got put into a couple sixth year classes." I said beaming again.

"Right then," he started walking away. "You coming Blondie?"

"Yeah," I said trotting after him. "And it's Rapunzel."

"Detention," Professor Ombric said calmly to me. Ombric has a long white beard, white bushy eyebrows. He wears a long robe and has a hat. He also carried around a staff.

"But all I said was," I tried to protest but he wouldn't listen. Five minutes five minutes into class and I got detention! I've never gotten detention before in my life! I said how was your summer holiday and he blew up on me! Well not really, but you get the point.

"There will be no talk of holiday in my class," he said sniffing. "Only Astronomy." He then moved to the front of the classroom and began his lesson.

I stormed out of the classroom as soon as the class was dismissed. Today was off to a rough start. "Tough break Blondie," I heard a familiar voice.

"I couldn't believe him!" I said throwing my arms in the air. "He just completely bit my head off."

Flynn was leaning against the door chuckling. "Come on, let's ditch."

"What?"

"Let me show you around town," he said nodding towards a stair case leading to an exit.

"I have Herbology next, my mother will definitely notice my abscene, then transfiguration, and..."

"Hey," he said raising his hands. "It was just an offer. Maybe later."

"Sure," I said. "When?"

"The Festival of Lights in Corona, tomorrow?" He asked.

"We're allowed to go to that?" I asked shocked.

"Of course," he said with a suspicious grin.

"I have always wanted to see the lights..."

"Then it's settled." With that he trotted away before I could protest. How would I tell mother?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Hiccup

The forest that surrounded us was a malachite shade of green. Merida shot arrows from her small bow at a tree, trying to hit it, but only barely missing. "Tilt the bow to the side, just a bit, to support the arrow and keep it stable," I said giving what advice I could. I was tinkering with a launcher for arrows, nets, etc. so far I had only mastered it working on rocks.

"I can shoot just fine thank you," she said tilting it to its side and finally hitting the tree.

"Good shot Princess," a familiar voice called. It was my mother. "But I'm afraid we'll have to continue that later, your father wants-"

She was interrupted by a blazing burst of fire through the trees. Standing perched, the dragon was set ablaze with arrows on his legs. With a roar, he lunged.

I jolted upward in my seat, covered in sweat. It was a dream, I was still in magic history, Dr. Drake was still droning on, and I was safe. I looked across the room to see Astrid staring at me. Once again that look of disappointment. I looked down at my book and jumped out of my seat at the sight of the monstrous nightmare.

"Ah," I shouted falling backward causing a loud thump. I drew the attention of the class. Dr. Drake stared at me. He was a hunched over old man with a hooked nose and a deep scar over his left eye. Though his stature would say otherwise, he was very uninteresting. His voice carried a southern drawl and his hair always stood up straight when he was angry, which really threw me off.

"Something wrong, Mr. Haddock?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a little," I swallowed. "Tired, I didn't get much, uh, rest."

"Well I suggest an earlier bed time."

"Yes sir, I apologize." I said sitting back down and turning the page.

Care of magical creatures may be the one class in the history of magic that I truly enjoy. I like potions and transfiguration all right sure, but the magic creatures always take my mind off of my griefs. I really needed that today.

The gamekeeper and professor of Care of Magical Creatures was Gobber, a piece of home. I was his apprentice as a blacksmith, making weapons for the dragon raids. He was a hulking figure with a long blonde mustache and a stone tooth. He lost his leg and arm to a dragon and shared both hatred and thanks to the beast. Now he had a near irremovable weapon and they couldn't take his leg.

Fifth years are being started on dragon training. Though they said it was so the students could learn more, I knew the truth. The dragon situation was getting out of control. My father, Stoic, and King Fergus had been talking about it all summer. Being next in line as Chief, I stayed during their councils.

Years ago,General Kozmotis Pitchinier, soon to be know by the common people as Pitch Black, was overtaken with the fearlings power and turned him into a literal embodiment of fear. In a mad plan to rule the world with his fear, he controlled dragons to be a part of his army.

Berk took the biggest amount of damage from the dragon attacks. New buildings showed up daily, the craftsmanship slowly deteriorating overtime. My Dad, Stoic and his brother Spitelout led the armies of Berk alongside King Fergus DunBroch and his armies. They managed to keep the dragons from other lands, but they kept coming, distracting the armies. It seemed all was lost until Tsar Lunar, building a grand machine, vanquished pitch with his man made army of "moon men".

The dragons had still raided Berk, but nothing we couldn't handle. However, about four months ago, they came in larger hordes and attacking 24/7. Each student at Hogwarts took dragon training so that after they graduated, they could serve their two year service as dragon fighters.

Gobber did not seem to be in a pleasant mood that day. His eyes had large circles under them from sleep deprivation. I suppose teaching all day didn't help.

Dragon took place in a large pit, surrounded by a chained dome. There were twenty of us in the class, a double class between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Fishlegs was the only other Hufflepuff I recognized. I recognized five from Gryffindor though, Astrid, Snotlut, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Merida.

"Welcome to dragon training, here you will," Gobber began but stopped mid sentence. "Oh do I need to tell you all? Most of you know what we're doing here, the others can fill each other in." He marched off grumbling to himself.

"Man, his name should be Gobber the Grouch," a snorting laugh came from behind us. I turned to see a small boy with blonde spiky hair, Wee Dingwall. A Prince, I didn't notice him until now.

"Hey Dingwall," I said "how's it going?"

He only shrugged before walking away. Gobber took his place and started shouting. "Quick quiz, why don't we use wands."

"Dragons scales are impervious to magic!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Correct, so grab a shield and a weapon and get ready. We'll start you off with a Gronkle." With that he unleashes the dragon.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" I shout.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs squeaks.

"A shield." Astrid shouts.

"Shields. Go." We scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." I struggled to lift mine. Gobber helped me and sent me running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut sneered at his sister.

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut scoffed.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." In anger, Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.

"Ooops, now this one has blood on it." The Gronkle took aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield was blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff spun like tops and went down.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" He called directing them out with Dingwall and most of the other Hufflepuffs. The Gronkle scooped up a pile of rocks and swallowed them back.

"Those shields are good for another thing." Gobber said. "Noise. Make lots of it to  
throw off a dragon's aim." We scooped up weapons and began hammering on our  
shields. The Gronkle shook its head at the clatter.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five!" Snotlut shouted.

"No, six." Fishlegs corrected him.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" I didn't know how well he could count, but there were a bit more than six of us. BAM! Fishlegs had his shield blasted away.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber spotted me hiding from the Gronkle.

"Hiccup, get in there!" He shouted shaking his fist. I looked over to see Astrid bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appeared, trying to hit on her.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-" She cartwheeled out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back. I can't help but grin.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Astrid rolled to a stop beside me, while I stirred awkwardly, trying to look cool.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" I squeaked.

"No. Just you." With that, Astrid rolled away. A split-second later a fireball knocked my shield clear off of my arm.

"One shot left!" Gobber shouted out again. I panicked and chased after my shield as it rolled across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronkle chasing after me, leaving Astrid in the clear.

"Hiccup!" The Gronkle's drives straight toward me, pinning me against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronkle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above my head.

"And that's six!" Gobber wrestled the irate Gronckle back into his pen.

"Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." With that he slammed the gate and locked it. Gobber turned to me. "Remember... a dragon will always, always go for the kill."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't think this is one of my best chapters, so tell me what you thought in the comments. I'm kind of uneasy about this chapter. **

Chapter 6  
Merida

Maudie, of all the detention monitors in the world, it had to be her. She wasn't going to stay the whole time, she had said, but every moment she was there she was keeping her eyes on me. I looked around to see who else was there. Hiccup, some kid with stark white hair and a lost look on his face, and some ravenclaw girl with ridiculously long hair.

"Merida," Maudie snapped. "Keep writing!"

I rolled my eyes and kept scribbling away, trying to finish in time for Quidditch tryouts, I was the captain! I couldn't miss tryouts! There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see a tall, cloaked woman who held herself with a regal air, with a long, yet lovely face. Her black hair was very long, and both her hair and clothing appeared to be one with the clouds that surround her form.

"Who are you?" Maudie sniffed.

"Emily Jane, I was sent by Headmaster Lunar." At the mention of the unseen headmaster, a chill came across the room. He was hardly ever mentioned except for opening ceremonies and school wide announcements. Hearing him mentioned unscheduled was strange enough! but to have him send someone...

"Why? I am fully capable of watching these children until Professor North shows up." Maudie would be the one to miss the best part.

"He and the other professors are in the headmaster's office, waiting for you." Maudie gulped and trotted away.

Emily Jane cleared her throat. "I should let your mind ease, all after school activities have been cancelled until next week so a matter may be handled." She seemed to address me more than the others, but what matter needed handled. "With that said, I should go join the other Professors, I trust you will behave." She left as abruptly as she arrived leaving a strange whisp of a cloud.

"Well that's great," the boy said a look of mischief coming over his face. "I'm heading out." He got up and as he was trying to leave, the door slammed shut, as did the windows, sealing themselves with a magic barrier. "Of course."

"Trust must have some different definition in their books," Hiccup sighed leaning back.

"Oh, not writing your lines? Your really taking a dark turn Hiccup," the boy said kicking off his shoes.

"I actually finished. I can write shorthand." Hiccup said with a triumphant smile, as if that was a bragging right.

"Ooh nice, maybe you could be a seeker with those quick hands!" I snickered. The boy laughed.

"Do you really think that hands make a seeker?" The girl piped in.

"Eh, no, it was a joke." I said with a confused look on my face. "Do I know you?"

"Rapunzel Gothel," she said extending her hand. I shook it and introduced myself.

"Gothel?" Hiccup asked "like Professor Gothel?"

"She's my mother yes," Rapunzel said a little shy.

"Tough break," the boy said tracing his finger, creating thin layers of frost.

"Well, it was the only way I was ever going to be enrolled here..." She mumbled something inaudible.

"Ah, trickery, the best type of persuasion," The boy said forming a snowball with his breath.

"I don't think that was really trick-" Hiccup started only to get hit in the face with a snowball "ery." With a nod Hiccup brushed his face clean.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy.

"Frost, Jack Frost," he said in a fake British accent. I looked at him lost at this, was he mocking me or what. If so, that was the worst fake Scottish accent I ever heard. "It's a, muggles have this, never mind."

"Well Jack, what are you in for?" Rapunzel asked. "I asked a teacher if they had a good holiday."

"Well, I don't know how I can top THAT crime, but I got in a fight." He said standing up to pace the room.

"Who?" I asked looking out the window at the rain that had started, making the sky black.

"Me," Hiccup said. He had started sketching something in his book, most of his attention there.

I snorted at the thought. "You?"

Jack snatched Hiccup's book "What's this, some sort of crossbow?"

"Sort of," Hiccup said trying to get the book back. "It's going to be larger, easier to transport, and launch all sorts of things, nets, spears, arrows, so on and so forth."

"Hey, you had one of those as a kid!" I said recalling.

"Yeah, saved your life if you recall." He said morbidly. There was a long pause with on,y the litter patter of rain filling the room until Rapunzel spoke up.

"How did you save her life?"  
"Should I tell her or will you?" Hiccup asked.

"I will," I said. The story was pretty touchy for Hiccup.

I launched into the tale.

The forest that surrounded us was a malachite shade of green. I shot arrows from my small bow at a tree, trying to hit it, but only barely missing, growing angrier with each missing shot. "Tilt the bow to the side, just a bit, to support the arrow and keep it stable," Hiccup said giving what advice he could. What did he know though? He was tinkering with a whatever.

"I can shoot just fine thank you," I said tilting it to its side and finally hitting the tree.

"Good shot Princess," a familiar voice called. It was Hiccup's mother. "But I'm afraid we'll have to continue that later, your father wants-"

She was interrupted by a blazing burst of fire through the trees. Standing perched, the dragon was set ablaze with arrows on his legs. With a roar, he lunged.

The Monstrous Nightmare is technically a wyvern though calling it a dragon is still correct. The dragon has two large legs that supports most of its body mass, it supports the rest of its mass on the "Elbow's" on its wings where it has a pad for walking and razor sharp claws for grip. The Monstrous Nightmare has a ever-burning pilot light within its self that is present from the time that it hatches, if this pilot light goes out the dragon will get hypothermia, this is because the dragon is not able to create body heat with out it. The hypothermic dragon looses the colour in its scales as its blood rushes into its core to keep itself warm and to slow the loss of heat. The dragon will then become highly weak as not enough heat and oxygen rich blood reaches its mussels. If untreated and the "Pilot light" is not relight the dragon will die of exhaustion or hypothermia. The Monstrous Nightmare Creates a gel-like fuel within its body it is then stored within a large bladder, when the dragon needs to breath fire the bladder contracts and forces the gel through its neck into the mouth. Somewhere along the line the dragons pilot light ignites the fuel. The Monstrous Nightmare has a unique ability, it can set its self on fire, It is said that it coats its self in its saliva, yet the Monstrous nightmare is never shown to groom, and yet if that is the case the dragon would not have any control over the flame on its body. So a theory is that the dragon has small "sweat" glands under its scales that secrets the gel on command, the dragons pilot light then ignites the "Sweat". The dragon sports large horns on its head that varies with the dragons age, the dragons horn's are unique to the individual dragon. It is possible that the dragons use its horns to compete for mates.

That is not what the dragon was using its horns for that day though, as it lunged, it perched its head to impale me with its horns. Hiccup fired a rock at it, hitting it square between the eyes, dazing it. I ran faster than I ever have since. Hiccup shot a couple more rocks at the monster, drawing its attention. With a spray of fire, the forest turned red. Hiccup's mother charged the beast with her battle axe and shield, getting tossed aside. My father and Stoic came running out with guards. Hiccup and I hid within the castle until the commotion stopped.

"You can take it from here Hiccup, if you want to tell them."

"Yeah I'll spare you the details, long story short. My mother died." He said it awkwardly, and once he said it, he started crying. "I was so, stupid... I ran to her and... there was so much blood. I leaned close and all she said was "Hiccup, I'm not afraid, and neither should you be...ever." Jack put a hand on his shoulder which Hiccup did not look to appreciate, but didn't act like it.

"We grew closer after that," I said trying to take everyone's mind off it. "Became like siblings, I have to thank Hiccup for getting me sent here. My mom nearly sent me to Beauxbaton, but you were here so I used that as my trump card."

"Ha, and look how you kept to it. How long was it, a week, or two before you stopped talking to me?"

"Hiccup I-"

"Was just trying to fit in, yeah. Heard that one a million times. I may have saved your life, but we are far from friends Merida."

The door swung open and we decided that was a sign to leave, not speaking to each other.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Jack

The rain had stopped and the sky cleared, leaving a few hours of daylight before curfew. I decided to head out for a walk.

The ground froze with each step I took, frost covering the area. Curfew was near, I should have gone back to my dorm. However, I went a little further, tracing along the edge of the woods. The sun was setting, I was just about to head back when I heard a sound. It was a strange mix between a whisper and a whimper.

I looked around for the source of the noise when my eyes settled upon a floating ball with a flame shaped head, glowing eyes, and an oval shaped body. I bent down and reached my hand out, only to have it evaporate. I stepped back and looked ahead, there was a whole trail of them.

I looked back at the castle and at the trail and sighed. I followed the creatures deep into the Forbidden Forest, climbing over fallen trees and rocks. As the trail delved deeper and deeper into the forest, I saw less and less of the sun light, and regretted my choice more and more.

Without warning, the trail stopped at a big clearing, with a hill to the right side of me. Fog filled the area and in the center of the field was a broken bed.

"Hello," I said to the bed crouching closer to it, noticing a gaping hole beneath it. "What are you doing way out-" Suddenly, a loud roar came from deep within the hole. I stumbled back and caught myself from tumbling down the hill. I walked back and started to lean down again when a horde of shadow like creatures shot out throwing me back down the hill.

I rolled down, hitting rocks and tree stumps, and finally splashed into a pond. I opened my eyes and couldn't see a thing, I felt a dozen cold arms pulling and pushing me down. I couldn't fight back, my staff had fallen out of my hand.

But then, it stopped, and the only thing left was the full moon, chasing the darkness away. I swam to the top and gasped as I broke the surface. I got out of the water and picked my staff back up, ready to get out of there.

_Jack Frost,_ a voice echoed. I held out my staff and spun around looking for the source.

"Who's there?" I called, hearing nothing by an echo.

Look up, I did as it said and saw the moon, nothing more.

"It's the moon, so what?"

That is where I am. I am Tsar Lunar

"Let's say I believe you, if you were Tsar Lunar you'd also be headmaster. And if you were, you would be in your office at the meeting you called."

I have no time for this. You and the others must form now. Pitch is rising.  
"Pitch Black? General Kozmotis Pitchinier? Back from the dead."

_He never died._

"Tsar Lunar killed him. I thought you would know."

The voice sighed _I could not bring myself to kill him. I looked in his eyes and saw, for the briefest moment a hint of the man he was. I believed that I could change him back to what he was. Now do to my cowardice, he is back. Those things that attacked you were fearlings, his minions._

"You spoke of others. Who?" I asked letting my guard down. I didn't believe this voice was Headmaster Lunar, but I didn't believe he wanted to harm me.

_The three with you this evening._

I laughed. "If you saw us, you should know. Not a lot of love between Hiccup and Merida."

_You and Rapunzel seemed to get along fine._

"We barely exchanged two words. Face it, we aren't going to band together. Sorry."

_I will handle the others. Just cooperate when need be._

"Whatever you say. I have to go, I'm already late for curfew, and I have a long walk." I sighed circling again. "You wouldn't happen to know a way out would you?"

_Use the staff as a broom._

I mounted the staff to appease him, feeling ridiculous. Until the staff sped off the ground. It took me only a moment until I got the gist of it and soared off towards the castle.

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive feedback! This chapter is shorter than the others, but the next one should be the longest yet. It is going to be Rapunzel and Flynn at the Festival. Don't forget to review. Positive or negative I love your feedback.**


End file.
